


试爱（11）

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	试爱（11）

虽然空条承太郎仍然心体都有余力，对花京院来说已经算是高强度的性爱，射精的次数太多，他的小腹都感觉到了难言的涩痛。下身战栗不止，腿根痉挛，最后哭了出来，疼的不行。  
“承太郎先生……好痛……你弄的我好痛……”  
男人踢踏着酸胀的小腿，哭的满脸是泪，嗓音又哑又软，床单上皱巴巴的，湿的几乎能拧出水来。  
他抱着花京院起身，高大的黑发男人弯腰半跪在地上，手指轻轻地揉捏他痉挛的腿根。他的手心贴在花京院抽搐的大腿内侧，按压鼓胀的肌肉，他尽量轻地分开花京院的双腿。还是不经意拉到红发男人细长光裸的肌肉，他痛的抽噎，“承太郎……你混蛋……”  
完全不讲道理，在发脾气的omega面前，食饱餍足的男人耐心出奇的好，他想是不是所有的omega骂人都可爱。抬眼看到花京院紧紧盯着他的眼睛，红通通的，嘴唇还是肿胀的，磨破皮的部分有点破相了，依然很漂亮。他温柔地抚摸他酸胀的腿根，吹了吹他嫩红的膝盖，擦干净他腿间湿淋淋的体液，低头在他的腿上亲了一下，“不疼了，不疼了。”  
花京院偏过头去，他还裸着细瘦白净的身体，从胸口到小腹上都是黑发alpha留下的吻痕和指印，情欲的痕迹太过鲜明旖旎。  
他慢慢地揉捏他腿根处凝滞阻塞的血液。  
花京院抱着他的脖子，滚烫的脸蹭在他的脖子上，不知不觉，疲倦不堪，他抚摸着怀里男人裸露的脊背。放了热水，试好温度才把人放进去，花京院真的是累极了。他躺在浴缸里，拉着空条承太郎的手。  
“承太郎先生不一起吗？”他抬头看着空条承太郎，紫水晶似的瞳孔倒映出男人的影子，眼角泛红，褪不去的疲倦融化在水里。赤身裸体的omega躺在浴缸里邀请他，说实话，很难拒绝。  
“一会儿好吗？”空条承太郎还没忘记他骂自己混蛋，湿淋淋的床单和睡衣都得换下来。  
花京院看着他，好像下一秒就要哭了。空条承太郎没发现他有这样黏人的时候。可是花京院没有哭，他的脸上还是情欲的水红，眼角眉梢，淡淡的，有些不太好意思地低下头去。  
“好。”  
空条承太郎半蹲下身，摸了摸他的头顶，“很快。”  
承太郎先生果然很快地过来了，花京院靠在他的胸口，男人饱满的肌肉很软，不像平时摸起来硬邦邦的手臂，他躺在承太郎先生怀里，浑身泡在热水里。所有疲倦的揉碎在温热的水流里，他和承太郎先生靠在一起，神思倦怠，似乎什么都可以不用想。  
空条承太郎握着他的手，摊开花京院细长的手指握在手心里，他低头亲吻他的发旋。  
红发omega睡着了，安静又柔软。

花京院从未觉得发情期漫长，注射抑制剂使得omega的体质平稳，无特殊情况，他的信息素维持着平衡状态，闻到alpha的气味不会有任何反应。  
而现在却是，随时随地他都要和空条承太郎黏在一起，在一段疯狂的性爱后，他还需要闻到承太郎信息素的味道才能睡得着。不是所有的omega都需要。体质或者习惯的问题，就像小孩子断奶，有的小孩断的很快，有的小孩迟迟不能离开，还会哇哇大哭。不过花京院作为有自控能力的成年人，丈夫身上熟悉的气味还是会带来极大的安抚，天然的安神香，他确实能够疏解omega在发情期紊乱的信息素。承太郎先生又有点不同，是什么地方不同了呢，做过爱，被标记了，关系比世界上所有的陌生人都要亲近。  
再没有别人会像空条承太郎一样和他有这样的关系。  
这段时间的遭遇，乱的几乎没有头绪，除了性爱，好像有很多东西都变了。他和承太郎先生也变了。  
他记得承太郎先生的爱好，口味，也记得他那些边边角角的毛病，他的香烟丢的到处都是。承太郎先生买的蔬菜水果很多，他需要保持营养均衡，但是花京院发现很多东西他都不喜欢吃，到最后小黄瓜和一些气味很大的水果都进了垃圾桶。承太郎先生很浪费。还有衬衫，西装外套，承太郎先生穿西装的次数很少，很多衣服在衣柜里都压的起了褶皱，放的再久一点估计要没办法拯救了，还有木头腐烂的气味。  
天气好起来了，入秋气温变得很快，常常是白天还晴朗万里无云，街道明亮又干净。傍晚暮云四起，晚风清凉。夜间的天空很好看，他和承太郎先生坐在地上喝酒时，外面的星星又小又亮。是很多季节里难得见到的漆黑又安静的夜晚。  
还有骑着自行车送蛋糕的快递员，躲在草丛里睡觉的野猫，虫鸣的声音很小，悉悉索索。  
有时候有烟火，花京院记不太清楚传统节日的分别，他对时间一直模糊，如果是母亲在身边，一定会告诉他。小时候就是这样，夏天母亲会穿着浴衣。  
花京院夫人和何莉女士是不同的美人，敏感的omega从小就觉得母亲是漂亮的人，很多人说他们很像，花京院知道他们有的地方是不同的。只有皮相相似，骨血是相同的。她是优雅美丽的日本女人，性格温顺内敛，也是很强势的人。他性格里极端有偏见的成分很多源自母亲，花京院不觉得这是不好的事，可是母亲却不希望他成为自己，她还是想要花京院成为普通的人，受欢迎的人。温柔的脾气没有让花京院的童年有很多不愉快，大多数时候的痛苦都是源于自身，只是这种隔阂存在，始终无法消弭。他和母亲之间隔着一条河，河水是透明的，前面是太阳，光撒在河水里金光闪闪，像条金色的丝带，微光闪烁，两个人身上都沾满了水中的波光粼粼，温暖如春。只有河水是凉的，流动的水流无法被日光的照耀的暖热。  
他们就这样往前走。  
他想到母亲，又想到很多人，外祖母，外祖父，想到朋友，想到何莉女士，最后又想到空条承太郎。他对那些人知之甚少，微乎其微，就连最亲近的朋友，然后现在最亲近的人变成了空条承太郎先生，他们比朋友还要亲近。  
承太郎先生在他身边牵着他的手。  
他还像小时候分辨不清方向那样需要有人在他身边拉着他，其实多转几圈，走错了摔倒了，也就知道哪个地方是对的。可是承太郎先生偏偏牵住了他的手，他说没关系，不会走错的，也不会摔倒。  
他不再对alpha的靠近警惕，刺猬似的浑身都是刺，即使对其他人这样，他还是有了能够拥抱的人。  
承太郎先生问他在想什么。  
花京院笑了下，我想到何莉女士了。  
“怎么突然提到她？婆娘在家很好，你不用担心她。”  
“嗯，”花京院点头，他盘腿坐在承太郎先生身边，他们看着远方的烟火和星光，那些燃烧的光亮离他们很远，又仿佛近在咫尺。他听到细碎的炸裂的声音，由远及近，变成空气中一抹烟尘飘落。  
他转过头轻轻地吻了吻承太郎先生的嘴唇。  
chibi不知道从哪儿爬了出来，小家伙的身体长得很快，一天比一天发绿的身体，像青绿的竹笋，绿眼睛还很小，亮亮的，和承太郎先生很像。他爬到花京院的手上，尾巴蹭着男人的衣袖。  
“我想去拔掉智齿了。”  
空条承太郎偏过头吻了吻他的鼻尖，omega小猫似的仰着脸，微微笑地看他。  
“不怕疼了？”  
“怕。”他的额头碰在承太郎先生的下巴上，蹭了蹭。“很怕疼。”

周六他要赶一个商稿，周五晚上就不太能睡不着，他蹑手蹑脚地走下去，穿了空条承太郎毛绒绒的睡袍，回头看黑发男人枕在枕头上睡的很安静。花京院关上灯，小心翼翼地用手机微弱的灯光映出地板上一片淡淡的白色，视线朦胧的像下霜早晨的窗玻璃，空气凝结的水雾模糊了冰凉的镜面。室内的温度还是很适宜，也或许他穿着男人的睡袍，长过膝盖，温暖柔软地包裹住了他的身体，所以并不觉得寒冷。  
不可避免的是，瞳孔周围密密麻麻的黑点，在他的手心里投下去的光晕，浅浅的，他站在黑暗里，依稀看得清那些光。  
不知道是不是对这个房间熟悉了，花京院没有那么害怕，他赤脚踩着凉滑的地面，摸索到漆黑的书房里，打开电脑，又折回去关上门。  
两点多钟，他才定好初稿。房间里点着灯，空条承太郎放在床头的一盏油灯，还是何莉女士送的新婚礼物，很漂亮的手工吹制玻璃，底座是油墨蓝，烛火干净简洁，亮的并不刺眼。花京院很喜欢。  
他抱着枕头在承太郎身边躺下，小小的一方火光映的沉睡的黑发alpha眉眼俊逸，高鼻深目。花京院的脸埋在他的肩上，“承太郎先生睡着了吗？”  
他和空条承太郎隔着一层软软的小被子，花京院伸手抱住他，一只腿翘在男人的腿上，八爪章鱼似的贴在承太郎身上。花京院闻着他皮肤上苦涩干燥的浓郁气味，忍不住笑。  
“承太郎先生。”  
他轻声叫他。  
“承太郎先生。”他靠近了一点，鼻尖碰到男人的耳垂，温温热热的。  
“承太郎先生。”他轻轻地吻他的耳朵，“承太郎。”  
他从被子底下钻进去，牢牢地抱住了空条承太郎，鼻尖嘴唇覆在他裸露的脖颈上，光是轻轻地摩擦，好像长尾蝴蝶扑闪在湿润的叶片上，花京院的呼吸又轻又浅。  
他似乎是困了，额前的碎发和清秀的脸都枕在了空条承太郎的肩上，骨头凸起的地方硌着很不舒服，花京院也没有动。  
空条承太郎转过头看着他，他伸手揽着花京院的腰，掌心抚摸着男人细瘦柔软的腰窝，睡袍下是薄薄的布料，他触手就握住了omega单薄挺拔的脊背。  
他闭着眼，睫毛细细长长，摇晃的光拉长疏疏落落的影子，花京院的皮肤很白，甚至因为过去一段时间的折腾，白的几乎透明。靠近耳朵和额头的皮肤底下看得清淡青的血管，嘴唇和鼻尖都干干净净的，透出细细的红。鼻尖微翘，所以有时候总有些孩子气。瘦的过分干净，招人喜欢，他也不例外。  
omega的小腿躲在被子底下还轻轻地勾了勾他的小腿，选择了一个最舒服的姿势放在他的身上，不遗余力。  
空条承太郎低头用嘴唇碰了一下他的眼睛，花京院也没有睁眼。  
“承太郎为什么要给我说爱德华的故事？”  
是因为刚好在身边看到那个故事吗，花京院想，答案是什么都好。他很喜欢那只冷冰冰的瓷兔子。  
要经历多少次连再见都来不及说的分离，才能学会爱。  
没有爱，一个故事怎么会有完美的结局。  
“我只想让你知道，我会来接你。”空条承太郎的下巴垫在他的头顶，“这应该是再迟一点告诉你。”  
“为什么？”花京院心底一软，他没想到的是，空条承太郎没有对他说教的打算，他也没有把花京院当成不懂什么是爱的爱德华。  
“认识你的时候，夏天刚刚结束，情话应该在春暖花开的天气里告诉你。”  
“并且，那个时候你应该会更信任我，”空条承太郎补充道。他并不迷信罗曼蒂克的爱情，但是时间是最好的佐证者，物理学上的时间时线性的。从他们认识的一刻起就开始叠加。  
“承太郎，其实我早就偷偷看完了那本书。”


End file.
